The Return with a Little Twist
by Malica15
Summary: Luigi would never have guessed that the night Dimentio came back to his life would change it forever. We all know it's for the bad, right? But is it really? And what happens if a new villain comes in? I'm sorry but this is on Hiatus until I get new ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people who are reading this! I am Malica15, as you can see from the top left corner of the page. Anyway, I made this because I thought that before I should end my first fanfic, 'She Came From Nowhere', I should at least start a different fanfic about how Mr. L was separated from Luigi, because I have another big project coming up about those two meeting each other for at long last. And besides, I haven't written any fanfic about Luigi and Mario yet, which is weird because I kinda love Luigi, you know because of his great personality, and sometimes I can relate to him. Anyway, on to the story, R&R, and Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo character here, only the OCs that I might think of in the future, or right now. Read and enjoy! ;)**

"_W-why are you even h-here?"_

"_Don't you miss me, and the adventure we used to share together?" The familiar person in the shadow asked. Luigi only shuddered at the thought of being **him **again._

"_W-we never shared good moments, y-you f-fooled me before, w-why would you even th-think that that would h-happen again?" Luigi face palmed in his head, nice choice of words doofus, would you really like to know how he would do that?, Luigi thought._

"_Simple, just join me, and you'll never in anyone's shadow ever again, even that retched brother of yours." Luigi thought about it, but regretted even thinking about it._

"_N-never, you f-freak! As much as I want that, I love my b-brother more than what I want." _

"_You know you would want that more than you love your brother, he never even paid attention to what little heroism you did. He never even told sweet Rosalina that you collected the green star, what makes you think he loved you back?" Dimentio said, sensing a part of Luigi's mind wanted to agree with him so badly, so he smiled._

"_No, he loves me very much, he never allowed anything to hurt me, he was so grateful when I gave him Crabbie Grass for his fever, and he always stands up to me when I was little and was being beaten up by bullies- which I regret saying to **you**." Luigi blushed, but his courage was still there._

"_Just think about it, I will come back next time, and you will agree with me. Time has run out now, and no matter what you'll do you're fate will still be imminent." Dimentio's words echoed back as Luigi was snapping back into reality._

"gie! Weegie! Weegie! Wake up! C'mon, wake up Weegie!" Mario shouted shaking Luigi's shoulders vigorously.

"M-mario, what are you doing?" Luigi said with his voice vibrating because of Mario.

"Oh, thank goodness, Luigi! I don't know what I'll do when you won't wake up." Mario said with a relieved expression on his face.

"What are you talking about Mario?" Luigi asked.

"When you were sleeping, I found you almost running out of air, you were sweating like crazy, and you wouldn't wake up." Luigi was surprised, and mumbled under his breath,

"Stupid Dimentio." No matter how much he tried, Mario heard him.

"Did you say something, Weegie?" Luigi shook quickly, and looked at Mario.

"N-no, I didn't say anything. Maybe, you were just hearing things." Luigi said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Luigi, did something happen while you were sleeping? What did you dream about?" Mario said, and Luigi answered quickly.

"Mario we're just wasting our time talking here. I'll make breakfast now." Mario hesitated, of course, being the older brother he is.

"But Luigi, you didn't even answer my-"

"I gotta go make breakfast, bye!" Luigi ran downstairs and went to the kitchen quickly.

"Why won't he tell me what happened?" Mario just shrugged it off and changed his clothes.

"Ah, Luigi! Why won't you tell him?" Dimentio's voice suddenly appeared.

"N-none of your business, f-freak." Luigi spat.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"No matter how many times you bother, I will never accept your crazy idiotic request." Luigi covered his ears because when Dimentio's voice fades, it's like a million trumpets being played in Luigi's ear. And of course, I love coincidences so Mario came in to see Luigi covering his ears.

"Luigi, are you okay?" Mario asked worriedly, and of course you know that.

"Huh, nothing's wrong, there was just a car outside near our house that alarmed so loudly." Luigi answered.

"Then how come I never heard the car alarmed?" Mario questioned curiously, but then again you already know that too.

"Maybe, because you weren't observant enough, you need to listen to your surroundings better." Luigi answered pointing a finger in front of Mario's face.

"Weegie, you can always tell me what's wrong." Mario said while putting a comforting hand on Luigi's shoulder.

"Trust me Mario; I don't think you'll never want to know." Luigi said. Before Mario can even say anything, Luigi quickly said.

"If there was even anything wrong with me." Luigi said.

"Okay Luigi, you're starting to creep me out, just make breakfast, okay? Maybe, that will take your mind off things." Mario said while going outside, again you already know that too. (Gosh, I'm so predictable.)

"If I could only tell you Mario." Luigi whispered to himself while cooking breakfast. Even the delicious smell of his pancakes didn't cheer him up. He was just playing back his dream over and over again that he didn't even realize that his pancakes were already burned.

"Hey, what smells burning?" Luigi looked around all his surroundings and then spotted the pancake getting smaller and smaller until it was nothing anymore.

"Mamma mia! The pancakes are burning!" Luigi was panicking but finally kept his cool and his mind worked again. He then turned the stove off and put the pan in the sink and dipped it in water….

Big mistake. The sink was filled with all sort of dirty dishes and Luigi accidentally broke at least half of them.

"Hey Luigi, what's going on-"Mario paused when he saw that the kitchen was a big mess, and Luigi was nowhere in sight!

"Weegie! Weegie, where are you?" Mario then looked outside and spotted Luigi under a tree with his head buried in his hands, but before he could even go to Luigi, he got a phone call.

"Mario? Mario, is that you? I need help and fast, it's an emergency! Bring Luigi too, if he wants, just come here as soon as possible." Peach said, practically screaming in Mario's ear.

"Okay Peach, we're on our way. I just have to do something before I go there."

"Okay, but be quick. Time is running out!" Mario then hung up.

Meanwhile….

"I'm such a mess today! I can't even cook right. And it all started when that jester came back into my life. Why can't things be simpler? I guess that's life for you." Luigi was talking to himself until Mario came along.

"Luigi, what happened?" Again since he is the loving brother he is, he put a comforting hand on Luigi's shoulder.

"It's okay Mario, I'm alright now. I just did a failed dish, and broke half of our plates, but other than that I'm fine." Luigi said.

"You did what? Luigi, I've seen you become clumsy before, but I didn't think you'd do this."

"It's okay Mario lay all the dirt on me, I already know you're angry." Luigi said; he still didn't bother raising his head up to see Mario.

"Luigi, I'm not angry, I did more stuff than you can imagine worst than that. I'm alright, okay?"

"Really?" Luigi said, finally raising his head and tilting it.

"I promise Weegie, now c'mon, I've prepared breakfast for us. Peach needs me back in the palace. Do you want to come with me?" Mario said, looking at Luigi's shining blue eyes.

"I think I'm up for it." Luigi said, as he finally smiled.

"Dimentio! What do you think you're doing here?" Peach shouted with her frying pan equipped.

"I'm only looking for your dear friend Luigi. Might I ask where he is?"

"I don't think you'll ever get it out of my mouth!" Peach said, she is in her battle position.

"Ah, ah, ah, I think I'll have to disagree with you there." With a snap of Dimentio's fingers, Peach was surrounded by a purplish light.

"They're coming here to the castle, I called them here!" She blurted out in astonishment and right after she said that she was surprised.

"Then I guess I'll have to surpise them then… with magic of course!" Dimentio said and snapped his fingers to teleport Peach and him somewhere else.

**Okay, that's all. There's so much brotherly romance there wasn't there? Anyway, I thought of that while I was on vacation, so please don't go hard on me with the reviews. As you can see there were some spoilers of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, or that's what I think the title is. Anyway, thanks for the people who are devoted enough to read this, I am so honored if you actually liked this. Now, if you think that the title is okay, then please tell me. Anyway again, I got this idea from Luigisgirlfriend 'cause she rocks and her fanfics are awesome, period. Anyway again of again, until next time! XD**


	2. The Battle We've Already Seen Before

**I decided to continue this story again because of Nintendofg4life and sparklespepper's wonderful reviews. Thanks for all the curiosity and positive reinforcement. Actually, that's what I forgot to tell you guys, I accept constructive criticism, so you guys can tell me all about my technical problems. Anyway, enjoy this newest chapter of mine!**

Our princess in pink has now stirred after the events that happened with Dimentio. She looked around and saw that she was in Dimension D, and luckily Dimentio wasn't there. She checked her pockets (Yes, I made her pockets.) and checked if her cell phone was still there.

"Drat! Dimentio must've been brighter than I thought he was. Actually, what I would describe him is that he's a psychopathic jester freak, but hey, that's me." The cell phone was not there if you don't understand.

And that my friends, is so unlike Peach, because she always sees the good side of people, but manipulating her friend draws the line. She hates people who take advantage of other people. But, you can never know what will happen.

"I know! I'll tear this place apart if it has any source of communication!" Yes, she was **_that_**desperate. Anyway, let's look at the Mario brothers, shall we?

* * *

"You sure you're okay Luigi? Something doesn't seem right today." Mario said to his brother, who doesn't seem to be listening.

"Mario, for the millionth time, I'm alright. C'mon Mario, don't you think you're being too overprotective?" Luigi lied, not looking at Mario.

"Well Weeg, I just don't want you to get hurt, I'm always off, kicking Bowser's butt for 5 minutes, or staying in Peach's castle because of some wacky adventure." Mario said, and Luigi finally looked at him.

"Well, we're probably off to some goofy adventure now anyway. I mean you know, every time Peach calls us or gives us a letter, it always leads to us saving the world or al of humanity." Luigi said, they both laughed.

When they finally reached the castle, they saw something unexpected.

"Hey, where are the guards? Shouldn't they usually be here in this exact spot?" Luigi said.

"Luigi, keep an eye out! Don't let your guard out, something must've gone wrong." (Some random person from the audience: "Well, duh!" The rest of the audience "Ssssshh!")

The two then went inside, side by side keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Suddenly, a blast of Dimentio's magic was headed towards Mario. Luigi, being observant of his surroundings, (Well, for now, more than Mario ever was.) noticed it.

"Mario look out!" Luigi shouted (notice the exclamation point?) shoving Mario aside, receiving the attack.

"Weegie!" Mario shouted, (again, notice the exclamation point?) going to Luigi's side.

"Ugh, what happened?" Mario opened his mouth to answer, but was disturbed by Luigi.

"Mario! Look behind you!" Luigi shouted while pointing. (Nah, I won't say it anymore.) Mario then looked behind him, and was surprised.

"Dimentio!" Mario shouted.

"Ahaha, I have finally met you again in real life Luigi." Dimentio said, and Mario looked back at Luigi, confused.

"Dimentio! What did you do here?" Luigi shoutingly asked. Mario was still confused. _What is that jester freak talking about? And why isn't Weeg acting like himself?_ Mario thought.

"Okay, I hate to break this reunion and all, but what is going on here?" Mario asked.

"Tsk tsk, Luigi, I'm surprised you haven't told your brother yet." Dimentio said.

"And I'm surprised that you're not in the Underwere." Luigi barked.

"Well, anything talking now, now, let's have some magic!" Dimentio said.

"Mario, go find the princess, I think I can handle this battle." Luigi said, not taking his eyes off Dimentio.

"Are you sure Weeg?" Mario asked concerned.

"C'mon bro, I've beaten him before, I'll beat him again." Luigi said, looking at Mario with pleading eyes.

"Okay Luigi, just be careful, okay?" Luigi nodded, and Mario ran off.

"Well, feeling out of character here, aren't we?" Dimentio said, holding one of his hands up.

"Okay, as long as you don't make a simile, I'm good." Luigi said, smirking.

"Well, I think you'll put your smirk off your face faster than a cheetah chasing its prey." Dimentio said. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Okay, have I ever told you that your similes are stupid?" Luigi said. his face filled with annoyance. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so confident all of a sudden? _Luigi's thoughts were disturbed by Dimentio's magic.

* * *

"Peach, where are you?" Mario shouted. No response. _Hmm, if I were Dimentio, where would I hide her?_

"Dimension D!" Mario exclaimed. _But how on earth am I gonna go there? I don't have teleporting powers like Dimentio. How about calling Mimi, she and Peach were best friends, maybe if I explain the situation she'll do it._

Mario then dialed Mimi's phone number because she's actually the only one he can think of. And besides, other than being best friends with Peach, she hates every bone in Dimentio's body, well, almost every bone. (And you know what I mean about almost.)

"Hey Mimi, I need to ask you a favor."

* * *

"Ah, Luigi, why don't you fight back? Are you too scared?" Dimentio annoyed Luigi.

"No, I hate you with every fiber of my being. I just don't want to waste my powers on you. I know you'll just shield yourself against my powers, thus making me weaker. Isn't that right?" Luigi said. Remember, Luigi uses his smarts this time, smarts!

"Aw, you caught me. But I don't think you'll expect me doing this won't you?'" Dimentio asked as he snapped his fingers. Instantly, a rectangular box covered Luigi.

"Oh snap." Luigi said. After saying that, they got teleported.

**Well, I guess I have to stop you right there in your tracks. And, one word: Cliffhanger. Anyway, next chapter, a certain gentleman thief will appear, and more drama and adventure will happen. But, I won't spoil anything else, that's all I'll spoil. Thanks again for all the reviews. Anyway, sorry about the long title, I just can't think of anything else. 'Till next time readers!**


	3. The Gentleman Thief

**Wow, I've never had this many reviews in the second chapter before. Thank you reviewers! So much! Anyway, Dimentio teleported them bla bla bla, don't own any anything besides my story, bla bla bla, enjoy!**

"Mario?" Peach asked surprisingly as he and Mimi teleported inside the Dimension.

"Thanks Mimi, I owe you one." Mario said; giving a thumb's up to Mimi.

"You can make it up to me by showing that big meanie a lesson." Mimi said, meaning Dimentio.

"Oh, Mimi! It's nice meeting you again!" Peach said, putting her hands together.

"You too Peach! Now let's get out of here so that we can help Luigi show that big meanie a lesson!" Mimi said as they all teleported to the center of the castle, only to find no one there.

"No, it can't be." Peach said, worriedly.

"They must've teleported somewhere!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Let's go guys-"Mario was interrupted by Mimi clearing her throat.

"Err, girls. There's no telling what that jester did to Weeg." Mario said, as both of the girls nodded.

"But, where are gonna go?" Mimi said.

"Think girls, where would Dimentio take Luigi?" Mario said. All of them thought about it, and then Peach had an idea.

"I think I know where they are." Peach said.

"Where?" Both Mario and Mimi said at the same time.

"This is only my opinion, but I think he's in the forest, because no one will know about what he's doing. It has peace and quiet, and like I said before, no one can hear or know about what's happening." Peachs explained.

"Well, you do make a point Peach. Okay, let's navigate the forest by splitting up." Mario said.

"But, if one of us saw Dimentio, how is that person supposed to tell the other two?" Mimi asked

"You're right, I think I have an idea." Mario said.

* * *

"Okay, I have to admit, I did not see that coming, but I did know that you led me to a forest." Luigi said, in a battle stance. Dimentio, however, did not say a thing; he was just floating there, staring at him.

"Um, you're a-actually starting to creep me out." Luigi said, still no response. i Dimentio snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. Luigi tited his head at the jester's actions. Mario then spots them and went a little farther away from the two just enough for neither of them to hear or see. He did the signal by going to an opening and flashed his fire straight at the sky, waiting for a reply.

He then saw a rubee fly high in the sky, and saw the unexpected, a pink kind of paint substance, but he didn't really understand what it was. Anyway, he turned back to Luigi and Dimentio, watching intently at what's going to happen.

"I can sense your brother's presence." Dimentio said, leaving Luigi to tilt his head. While Mario panicked in his head, he remained still as something was finally going to happen.

"Mario?" As Luigi turned his back, he faced again just in time to see Dimentio shooting a ray which held him on the nearest tree there.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted as he revealed his cover and ran to him, which led to Dimentio shooting him with magic. Mario was taken aback, of course, but never gave in. Dimentio then snapped his fingers, and then Mario disappeared.

"Weeg!" Was the word he said before he was teleported to the place where Peach and Mimi were. They were in shock when Mario teleported to them, in a dog position.

"Now that he's out of the way, let's move on shall we?" Dimentio said as Luigi was struggling out of the magic.

"Ah, ah, ah, nothing can break that kind of magic, only my own magic can break it." Dimentio announced, pretty dumb actually. This time, it's Luigi's turn to be silent. Dimentio snapped his fingers, because that's the only way he'll enable his magic, and a green fire with some black flames appeared around Luigi. After the flames, Mr. L was now the one present.

"Ah, my dear friend, Mr. L." Dimentio said, bowing at him.

"You! You already know that we're not friends, now tell me, what happened and why am I here." Mr. L said storming towards Dimentio.

"Ah, ah, ah, I believe you have work to do. I'll give you a proposition, just join me, and I can help you destroy, red plumber." Dimentio said.

"Ha! No way, I'll never join you, or even trust you ever again." Mr. L said, crossing his arms.

"Alright then, you better go along now." Dimentio said, shooing Mr. L. Mr. L had a confused expression in his face. After Dimentio was out of sight, Mr. L thought to himself.

"What was that about?" Mr. L shrugged as he walked in some direction, going to nowhere, exactly.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Mimi said. Mario only shook his head while seated on a log.

"I don't know. He could've done anything to Luigi. Going back there is an option, but it's highly unlikely that they're still in that same place."

"We can always try Mario, for your brother. I know he needs you right now, and he's fighting for you. Please Mario, have more faith. Besides, with our powers combined, we will probably find them in no time." Peach said, giving one of her famous pep talks.

"You're right Peach, but I have to ask you something, what is your power?" Mario asked.

"Oh, you just have to wait, I'm sure you'll know sooner or later." Peach said as she led the group to the place where Dimentio and Luigi/Mr. L was, leaving the other two confused.

**Finally! I am done! I'm sorry if this story is kinda suckish, and has long paragraphs, but it just sounded better in my head, where there are pictures in there. But anyway, if you tell me, "Why not just make a comic?" then I'm going to tell you guys, I suck at drawing people, only Pokemon, animals etc. Anyway, 'till next time!**


	4. Reunited With A Different Person

**Hey guys and girls reading this! I'm updating again because I'm bored and I want to update this again. I'm in my story writing mood today. Anyway, thanks for the review Nintendofg4life, it really inspired me. :) Anyway, enjoy!**

"Is this the spot you found them fight?" Mimi asked. Mario nodded.

"Stand back, I need to focus." Peach said. Mimi and Mario shrugged, but moved backward anyway. Peach then held her hands forward and focused. Pink light then appeared and it spread throughout the whole area. Peach then settled down and came back to the others.

"Now, watch carefully." Peach said. They then watched intensely as two figures appeared before them. They were now seen as Dimentio and Luigi. Mimi and Mario gasped, but Peach just ushered them to keep quiet. The three intently watched Dimentio and Luigi fight.

_"Now that he's out of the way, let's move on shall we?" Dimentio said as Luigi was struggling out of the magic._

_"Ah, ah, ah, nothing can break that kind of magic, only my own magic can break it." Dimentio announced, pretty dumb actually. This time, it's Luigi's turn to be silent. Dimentio snapped his fingers, because that's the only way he'll enable his magic, and a green fire with some black flames appeared around Luigi. After the flames, Mr. L was now the one present._

_"Ah, my dear friend, Mr. L." Dimentio said, bowing at him._

_"You! You already know that we're not friends, now tell me, what happened and why am I here." Mr. L said storming towards Dimentio._

_"Ah, ah, ah, I believe you have work to do. I'll give you a proposition, just join me, and I can help you destroy, red plumber." Dimentio said._

_"Ha! No way, I'll never join you, or even trust you ever again." Mr. L said, crossing his arms._

_"Alright then, you better go along now." Dimentio said, shooing Mr. L. Mr. L had a confused expression in his face, but walked away anyway._

"Mr. L! Guys, it's Mr. L, he's back!" Mimi exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Woah, settle down there Mimi." Mario said. He then turned his attention to Peach.

"How did you do that?" Mario asked.

"Let's just say it was my special power." Peach said.

"We have to find Mr. L! I really wanna see him again!" Mimi said. Mario then held her back.

"Are you kidding me? Well sure, you two are close, but what about us? He'll probably kill us the moment he sees us!" Mario pointed out.

"Then I'll just tell him it's over, that you're on our side now. C'mon Mario, please!" Mimi insisted. Mario sighed.

"Fine, but we are definitely not splitting up." Mario said. Mimi nodded then continued forward.

"C'mon, let's go!" Mimi said.

"Mimi, he headed the other direction." Peach pointed out. Mimi blushed and turned around.

* * *

"Okay, I've been walking around this forest for an hour. Where on earth am I?" Mr. L said. He then decided to climb on a tall tree and see where he was. He then did so and saw a pink castle.

"What the-"Mr. L was interrupted by him falling off a tree.

"Ugh." Mr. L rubbed his head and slowly turned around. The first thing he saw was Mario and Peach.

"You!" He said, pointing a finger at Mario. Both of them went in a battle stance but Mimi just shoved Mario aside.

"Mimi? Why are you with these heroes? You betrayed the Count!" Mr. L exclaimed.

"No, I didn't! Only Dimentio did!" Mimi protested.

"D-dimentio? What are you talking about?" Mr. L asked.

"You better sit down." Mimi said. He then sat down on a log and so did Mimi, while Mario and Peach were in a conversation their selves.

"You see, after Dimentio killed you-"

"How did you know that?" Mr. L said.

"Shhh. Anyway, after he killed you, everything was fine for a few months, until the heroes arrived in Castle Bleck and defeated him. But after defeating him, Dimentio almost killed the Count if it wasn't for Nassie, so he just teleported Tippi, Count Bleck and Nassie to Dimension D. And he used your counterpart, Mario's brother Luigi, as a host of the Chaos Heart to control his whatever it is. But luckily, the heroes defeated him, but he left some of his spirit to control the Chaos Heart long enough for the all worlds to be destroyed, and the only thing that can stop it is true love, so Tippi, or Timpani and the Count got married, and disappeared. So now, we're kinda friends with them." Mimi said with an innocent smile. Mr. L seemed baffled.

"No way, it's not like that when I left." Mr. L said. Mimi shook he head.

"No Mr. L, you have to accept that. I know it's hard to understand, but you'll understand it anyway." Mimi said.

"No, you just don't get it! I thought I could forgive for that, he's doing it for the Count! He's my friend; he'll never betray me like that!" Mr. L stood up.

"Mr. L, you just have to face it. He betrayed us… and the Count! Plus, he hurt Nassy!" Mimi shouted, also standing up. Mr. L just shook his head.

"I know. Just please don't make me fight him, I don't think I can." Mr. L said. Mimi pat his back.

"Don't worry, I promise we won't." Mimi said with a smile. Mr. L responded with a smile too. Just then Mario came in.

"Look, I know we were y'know, enemies in the past, but can we settle our differences and work together in this one?" Mario said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, I may trust Mimi and am going to this adventure with you guys, but don't count on me when you need my help. Got it?" Mr. L said. Mario growled, but nodded. Peach then thought of something.

"Well, we shouldn't just stay here out in the wild, we need to go to the castle first, and we need to think where Dimentio could've gotten to." Peach said. Mr. L cocked his head to the side.

"What castle?" Mr. L said. Mario pointed to the castle behind him.

"What? That idiotic pink castle is yours? Sorry, it's just that, who does that?" Mr. L said. Peach then slapped Mr. L.

"What? What did I say?" Mr. L asked. Mario rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go already!" Mimi said, dragging Mr. L ahead of them.

**Yeah, Mimi convinced Mr. L to be on their side! But, sadly for you guys, this chapter has ended. But don't worry! I'll be updating soon, cause I'm in my story writing mood, so till' next time guys and girls!**


End file.
